iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Things I Am Happy Leaving Behind In The 2010s
Hey everyone! Happy New Year! I am so happy we are in a new decade and a New Year. I really needed it. I still and will always have a love for the 2000s. ♥ While there were some good things about the 2010s, I feel for me, most of it was, well, bad. Meeting John was the best thing. 2015 was the best year. So many of them had a lot of sadness, anxiety, depression or negativity. Here I will list everything I am happy to leave behind in the last decade! Feel free to list your own! #iamasuperstar (talk) 22:13, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Stefanie's List #My high school years/memories. Of course I will still think about or reminisce on them sometimes. But my high school years were 2009-2013, mostly in the 2010s. High school for me was mostly all about being in love and obsessed with one person, most of you know, and I will mention in a bit. Also, I was bullied a lot, so I am happy to leave that behind! #So...about that one person in high school. I don't have a problem still mentioning him from time to time, because, he WAS a big part of my life at one time. Ian. As a teenager, I was madly in love with him, and convinced he was my soul mate at the time. I do not regret feeling that way. Teenagers often get caught up in hormones and wanting to date and have sex. Very normal. What I DON'T think is normal, is how I handled the situation. I DO regret how pushy I was towards him, which to this day pushed him away. I know he is still in contact with kids I went to school with. But NOT me. I pushed him away. Haven't seen or spoke to him since I graduated in 2013. (Almost 7 years ago!) Therefore, I DO sometimes look him up online, just to see how he is. It's not like anyone will tell me! However, I am happy I haven't "longed" or "pined" over him in a few years. I don't see a problem thinking about or looking up someone you cared about, from time to time. It's only bad if you pine about them year after year. #So aside from Ian, I am happy to leave behind ALL of my former crushes before John. Xavier, Christian, Eric E., James from my old job, Justin, Andrew. I know you might not know some of those names, and trust me, that's okay. LOL I liked a lot of different guys I met through the years. It's all okay now! I remember how heartbroken I was when Ian said to me in 2012, "You'll have your life and I'll have mine." I thought I had no life without him. Sometimes when I am with John, I remember that, and think, "Wow, just wow. How right he was." #My worries about Martin Tower. I fought and spoke out as hard as I knew how to save him, from 2013-2019, 6 years of my life. He was my favorite place on Earth! But the last year of the 2010s, 2019, they demolished Martin, crushing my heart. I will miss him forever. But I am glad I no longer have to worry and cry and wonder, just what is going to happen to him. He is at peace now. ♥ #Starting fights online and putting people down. I was ALWAYS in a fight, especially on Facebook. I always had to comment stuff to start wars. I said a lot of things, especially about people on drugs and people drinking, not to mention girls who are whores or girls who don't know a man real well and have his baby. So many different topics I'd start wars about with my loud ass opinions. I have lost so many friends, (some I don't even know why, I don't think I am THAT mean or rude,) but I have been told about it and I want to at least try to be more open minded and nice. #The self harm I did. In 2011, 2012 and 2013 respectively, I was a really depressed teenager. I was bullied, and hopelessly in love with Ian. I had a lot of anger and sadness. Nothing was easy since 2004 when my dad died, and having a depressed and suicidal mother made me pretty upset, as I got into my teen years. I last really "hurt" myself in 2016 when I had a huge argument with John. I don't want to do it ever again, I want to leave that behind in the past. #Being negative and thinking negative. I do this all the time. The other day John and I went to buy a new TV Stand, and I HAD to say, "What if they don't have any more?" Or when John handed me something and I say, "Are you sure this isn't going to break?" I always think the worst of things. I want the bad thoughts to stop. I want to think happy and positive. Even if that means going to a therapst again and talking it out, I want to be positive and happy, not negative! #I am hoping, I will not lose so many people close to me like I did in the 2010s. My Mom and my Uncle Rick being the main 2. My Aunt Chris also suddenly passing away in 2016. These 3 key people in my life growing up, all died pretty fast or sudden in the 2010s. My Great Aunt Dolly will be 91 in March 2020, I don't know how much longer she will be here. John's Grandmother will be 88 I believe in March also. I am not sure they will live past the 2020s. John's Parents will be 74 and 75 in 2029. Will they continue to be in good health? Or his other family members? My 'uncle' Paul? My biggest fear is losing John. You just never know, anything can happen, and I just want to be happy and grow old with him. Praying that we die old together. ♥ No more negative! Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Happy Pages Category:2020 Category:2010s Category:2000s Category:2006 Category:John Category:Martin Category:Ian